


Kiddie Movies

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Chanyeol thinks Jongin is asleep on him so he changes it to a kiddie movie, only for Jongin to not be sleeping and trying not to giggle at Chanyeol's cuteness.





	Kiddie Movies

Chanyeol and Jongin sat on the couch at midnight, cuddling each other. Chanyeol had his left arm loosely wrapped around Jongin, while Jongin basically clinged to the older one. They were watching an old romance movie, and Jongin was beginning to grow bored of the movie. Chanyeol wasn't aware though, as his eyes were glued to the screen. Jongin nuzzles his chest into Chanyeol's chest, closing his eyes. He curled up besides the taller one, slowly feeling himself slipping into dream land. As Chanyeol looked away from the screen and down at Jongin, he smiled softly at Jongin's cuteness and kissed the top of his head.

Chanyeol waited a few minutes until he was sure that Jongin was asleep. Why? Because he was secretly bored of this movie and wanted to watch something that interested him more than this romance movie did. He carefully grabbed the remote from the coffee table, making sure not to wake up Jongin, and flipped through the channels until he found one of his favorite movies, Monsters, Inc.

He layed back on the couch, shifting so he was now holding Jongin, he smiled as the movie played on the television. However, Chanyeol was completely unaware Jongin had been awake the entire time. Jongin could hear Monsters, Inc. playing on the television, and he found himself soon trying to hold back a smile. He also loved this movie, but he didn't think Chanyeol would change it to this all of a sudden. It didn't matter, he was just happy the romance movie was over because now a movie he enjoyed was on. He wanted to suddenly open his eyes and watch the movie, but when he realized Chanyeol probably thought he was asleep, he just decided to listen to it. He spent a good 10 minutes holding back a smile, until one was slowly forming on his face. The sound of the movie and Chanyeol's soft laughs made him feel happy. He clung to Chanyeol, practically attaching himself to the older male.

As Jongin's favorite part of the movie, a part that always made him laugh, was on and he was trying so hard not to laugh. He wanted Chanyeol to keep the movie on. It took a few seconds, but he did let out a small giggle. Chanyeol's eyes widened, shocked at the fact Jongin was awake.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol asked softly, looking down at the younger one curled up besides him.

Jongin opened his eyes and cutely looked up at Chanyeol. He smiled and giggled once again, this time shyly.

"Hi hyung~" Jongin said quietly.

"How long have you been awake?" Chanyeol asked nervously.

"I never was asleep." 

"Oh..."

Chanyeol went to grab the remote, but was stopped by Jongin gently grabbing his wrist. Chanyeol looked at Jongin with a confused expression. Jongin pulled Chaneyol away from the remote, and started clinging to him again. He curled up against Chanyeol and smiled. He kissed Chanyeol's cheek before resting his head on his chest.

"No, I wanna continue watching this."

"Alright." Chanyeol smiled.

After a few minutes of watching the movie, Jongin spoke out of random.

"I didn't think you were into kiddie movies." Jongin said with a giggle.

"Why not?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

"I don't know. You seemed so interested in that romance movie, I didn't expect you to change it to this." 

"I got bored of the movie, and I figured if you were asleep you get pouty if I changed it." 

Jongin pouted as Chanyeol mentioned him getting pouty. He looked up at Chanyeol, ready to whine about how he wasn't pouty like that, but Chanyeol spoke before he could say anything.

"Hey, but you're cute when you're pouty." 

Chanyeol pulled Jongin onto his lap, smiling widely. He gave Jongin a small eskimo kiss before pulling him against him. He looked into Jongin's eyes, watching a small smile grow on Jongin's face. Chanyeol let out a small giggle, letting Jongin wrap his arms around his neck. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist, slowly leaning in to give him a kiss. Jongin kissed back, smiling softly. Chanyeol rubbed Jongin's hips gently, trying to hold back a smirk. Jongin pulled away from Chanyeol and put his finger to his lips. 

"First let's finish the movie, then we'll take this to the bedroom." Jongin said with an adorable smile.


End file.
